


【灿包】小男友。（2）

by RoosterKay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterKay/pseuds/RoosterKay
Summary: ♂GV梗，恋童有。♂已鸽，纯补档。
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 10





	【灿包】小男友。（2）

有多久没去过游乐园，其实金珉锡也不记得了。  
上一次去可能是19岁，那个时候他的脸蛋还是圆的，肚子上还有薄薄的脂肪层，又Q又弹像个糯米团子。  
有没有被牵着手他不记得了，摩天轮到达顶点时嘴唇上的触觉倒是老套得不行。  
朴灿烈一米八几的大个子，穿着宽大的深褐色卫衣，戴了顶鸭舌帽，手里捏着两张票杵在站台边。对面公交车走过一趟，下来了一个背着胸包戴口罩的小只男生。朴灿烈扬起手冲他用力挥了挥，看着男生像个花栗鼠一样，哒哒哒一路小跑穿过马路。  
“等很久了吗？”金珉锡抬头问他。  
他的眼眶下有些青黑。朴灿烈没回答，反问道：  
“珉锡哥没休息好吗？”  
“啊、嗯……和朋友出去玩到挺晚。进去吧？”  
金珉锡连忙转移话题。   
要是让朴灿烈知道他像个春游前夜的小学生一样翻来覆去睡不着，该多丢人啊……  
要是让他知道，自己其实期待着每一次见面，期待着能走到他身边——  
——那我又该如何说服自己拒绝他呢。

金珉锡是很喜欢游乐场的，喜欢到刚进门就握紧拳头，无声尖叫着悄悄地原地跺起了脚。  
当然是在确定朴灿烈不在看之后。  
他拍过那么多恋童题材的片子，在朴灿烈面前几乎是下意识的抑制自己孩子气的一面。 那太假了。就算金珉锡是以恋童类作品出的名，也不过是个演员，嘴里念的是台词，所有的动作都被剧本支配，连嗓子里发出的咕噜声也是真假掺半。  
朴灿烈为什么喜欢我呢。就算没有说明，他的所有举动都表明着追求二字。休息时间，金珉锡握着根棉花糖大口咬着，白嫩的脸上糊了一层薄薄的糖霜，盯着对面的玩具店漫无目的神游。  
朴灿烈盯着金珉锡的侧脸，见他腮帮子鼓鼓的一动一动，实在喜欢得不得了。他偷偷拿出手机调成自拍，对着金珉锡吞咽的侧脸比了个V，大拇指按下去，却“咔嚓”一下出了声。金珉锡一惊，扭过头来瞪着眼睛看他。  
朴灿烈对上那双圆圆的上挑眼，一时陷入了难以言喻的心动中。接着他咧开一口白牙笑了起来，“咔嚓”又是一张。

“嘀嘀——”  
“咔嚓！”  
墨绿色球衣，99号背号，短裤运动长筒袜，筋肉紧绷的大腿敞开，男孩扎下马步，浑圆的屁股翘起，左右活动肩膀的瞬间被记下。  
“嘀嘀——”  
“咔嚓！”  
画面上出现了男孩进球瞬间的笑颜，小小的个子牙龈都咧得露了出来，眼睛眯成上弦月，整个人像是雀跃的高音谱号，意气风发的甜美。  
是捕捉猎物的信号。  
镜头一转，几个穿着同队球服的男孩结伴走进男厕所。他们拧开水龙头，有的伸头去清洗发梢的汗珠，有的捧起水泼在脸上，深色的队服湿哒哒粘在身上，稚嫩的身体曲线一览无余。  
“Xiumin，好了没有，你太慢啦！”  
“我还没冲好呢！”靠里面的男孩埋头冲洗后颈，抬手随意挥了挥，“你们先走吧！”  
“走啦走啦，你是新来的不知道，这个家伙有洁癖，非要洗到最后我们也没办法啦！”  
“少来了你，快走吧快走吧！”  
被喊作Xiumin的男孩子接了捧水，玩闹似的泼向朋友。他们打闹了一会儿，其他人逐渐离开，只剩下他一个人还在埋头清洗手臂上的泥土。  
这时有两个高大男子先后进了男厕所。  
后面的那个顺手在门口摆了个牌子。  
“清扫中，勿入”。

男孩倒是没什么戒心。有些营养不良迹象的棕色头发湿漉漉贴在额前，他伸手拨拉了几下，又甩了甩脑袋，拉起队服下摆低下头擦脸。  
突然他被人拽住了胳膊，直接往后拖去，力气大得他一个踉跄。Xiumin挣扎着露出脸，刚刚看清眼前不认识的男人，又被另一双手擎住手腕，惊叫声卡在嗓子里，他被一只大手捂住了嘴巴，“唔唔唔”挣个不停。  
他被两个男人抓进最里面的隔间，“哐”一声锁上门。狭小的隔间勉强挤下三个人，小男孩的背后紧贴在男人的胸前，面前的男人凑上来，话不多说开始拽他的球裤。  
“唔唔！”  
男孩挥舞着双臂，抬起结实的大腿想要踹开前面的男人，又被卡住膝盖窝，两下剥掉了一条裤腿，堪堪挂在另一边。白色的三角裤露了出来，背后的男人终于松开手，掐着男孩的脖子凑近耳语，肆意羞辱。  
“想不到我们Umin这么骚，穿这种三角裤要给哥哥跳艳舞吗？”  
“放手！我、唔——”  
“当然是……”前面的男人突然凑上前来，“啪”地勾起内裤边一弹，“想勾引哥哥们扒下来对不对？”话音未落，他便恶劣的拽住大腿根部的布料用力一拉，白色线条结结实实卡进了臀瓣间，细细一条夹在圆润的臀瓣间，色情得不成样子。  
两根指头戳上两腿间沉甸甸一坨，先是顺着轮廓来回抚摸，接着粗糙的手整个盖了上去，夸张地揉过几下。  
“不要、放开我！变态……放手！呀！”  
男孩竭力挣扎着，双手被锁得死紧。身前的男人轻轻弹了一下鼓起的一包，接着头埋进他的双腿间，深吸好几口气，满脸痴迷伸出舌头，隔着布料舔舐男孩半硬的性器。  
身体瞬间软了下来，从未感受过的触觉带着电流蜂拥而至席卷他的神经。小男孩一下子失去了力气，后背支在身后男人的膝盖上，身体崩成一条弧线，随着下体被挑逗的频率抖个不停。  
身后的男人干脆坐在马桶盖上，把他抱起来放在腿上，单手反剪男孩的手腕，另一只手摸到身前，从球衣下摆钻了进去。  
“呜……嗯……好、好奇怪，不行……哈嗯……”  
那只手摸到他胸前，从衣服拱起的弧度动作，明显是握住他的一边胸膛揉了起来。整块布料凸起一大块，像海浪一般起伏摇摆，另一边明明还未被碰触，小小的乳头便自觉立起，隐秘而色情。  
他开始冒汗，奇怪的快感自两边袭来。未经人事的肉棒迫不及待挺立起来，被舔湿的白色布料几乎透明，更加包裹不住身体的变化，透出了翘起肉棒的形状和隐约的粉色。男孩要伸手去推面前的男人，却只能徒劳扭动，接着被不轻不重打了两下屁股。  
“我们Umin这就爽得不行了？”男人抬起头看他，微微剥下内裤，露出吐着蜜液的粉嫩龟头，“淫水直流呢，真是个淫荡的小东西。”  
“不、我没有！是、是你们……呀！”  
阴茎被握住，男人的大拇指顶着头部的小孔来回搓动，发出黏唧唧的声响。  
“你看，它吐了好多水……”说罢，男人低头，伸出舌头把那一圈液体“吸溜吸溜”舔了个干净，然后张口含住颤抖的顶端，在男孩的尖叫声中用力一吸。  
小男孩整个人弹了起来，腰胯止不住的抽搐着，瞪着猫咪般眼睛，张大嘴巴却发不出声音。射精的过程持续了很久，直到男人终于抬起头，舔着嘴边浓稠的白色液体，手里还不忘碾着软下去的肉茎，一副恨不得再挤出点什么的架势，男孩的身体才突然松弛下来，胸口剧烈起伏喘着粗气。  
突然一双手握住他的臀瓣，大力拉扯收紧，男孩后知后觉神经紧绷，在手指探到私密位置时惊声尖叫出来。  
“那里是、啊……不行，不可以进去！”  
“不可以吗？”男人恶劣的凑到他耳边，含住红透的耳廓又咬又舔，发出不小的水声，“求我？求我不要插你的屁股，说不定我会放过你哦？”  
前面传来嗤笑声，内裤不知何时被拽掉，男人解开裤子露出丑陋蓬勃的下体，直直贴上了男孩的小腹。  
“求你……求求你，不要，真的不可以……”小小的脸蛋上不知何时挂上泪珠，哽咽从嗓子里挤出来，带着黏糊糊的鼻音，胡乱摇着头祈求。  
“叼好！”男人松开他的手，掀起99号球衣下摆，两根指头捏住粗暴的塞进那小嘴里，贴在他耳边威胁，“要是敢掉下来，我就操你后面。”  
男孩抽噎着咬住那片布料，白花花的皮肤便暴露出来，随着空气接触汗毛直立。在小腹被紫红色肉棒摩擦的同时，身后伸出一双手，痴迷的来回摩挲着细腻的皮肤，上下徘徊了一会儿，又同时捏住两颗小小的乳尖，不由分说搓揉拧拽。不过多时胸前的皮肉便粉红一片，小腹也被男人肮脏的前液浸得乱七八糟。他的乳头被拽得好痛，男人指尖的茧子不断折磨着小肉粒，逼着它们充血翘起。耳边传来沉重的喘息，男人放开他的胸部，接着一根滚烫的肉棒便蹭进他的臀缝，男孩被吓得直抖，又不敢张口，只能“呜呜呜”抗议。  
“宝贝，我要干你屁股咯？”  
说罢，他抓住两瓣臀瓣捏在一起包裹住肉棒，开始上下摩擦。小男孩提着一颗心，屁股绷得很紧，男人手里下力气揉着，爽得直喘粗气。  
胸前却没被落下，男孩的双腿被前面的男人卡住膝盖，腾空架起来，在小腹被前后抽插的同时，那人埋头下去咬他的乳头。他伸出舌头，粗糙的舌苔碾一个遍，又含住那一小粒猛嘬。  
“嗯……唔唔……嗯！哼嗯……”  
男孩忍不住用可爱的松鼠门牙磨着口中的衣服，口水染湿了一块，理智与神经都在警戒线徘徊。  
小小的隔间里，违背道德的凌辱还在继续。


End file.
